Your Unwanted Quest
by ocha19
Summary: You’re the main character of the story. Basically you've been kiddnapped by two demons but somehow you escape. Thus, you go on a quest to find your way home -with setbacks and our favorite gang saving you or course.OCs present. eventually readerXkurama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or you for that matter.. as this is a "place yourself in the story"-kind of story.

You're the main character of the story. I tried to make it as generic as possible-basically you wake up in the demon world one day wondering how you got there. Thus, you go on a quest to find your way home-with a few minor setbacks of course. Demons trying to kill you… demon plants trying to eat you..giant insects.. acid lakes.. freaky lookin' trees.. and a demon city ruled by the underground demon mafia. So how will you get out of this mess? Are you completely helpless? Will the Reikai Tantei save you? I certainly hope so.. for your sake. Maybe possible YouXKurama. I dunno. This is my first fan fiction so yeah it's sketchy. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment.

**The Bold font is what you "say" and "**_**think**_** "**

Name : That's you.

Age: Hopefully not too young! -or old for that matter

Occupation: Student

Objective: You've recently found that you're lost in God-Knows-Where. Now you have to do your best to stay alive, find out what the heck happened, and return home.

Weapon of Choice: None. Physically speaking, I would say you're pretty much screwed when it comes to protecting yourself against big scary demons -sure, you may have some muscle, but that's only because your forced to carry those damn school books. Now all you have is your school bag filled with your wallet ($14.83 –ok so you're almost broke)- a couple of notebooks, two pens, a pencil, a bottle of water, a half eaten candy bar, a paper clip, a mirror, some lip gloss, and a pack of gum with 4 pieces left. After that, all that's left is your intellect. .. let's see how long you last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 : Rock Canyon

"ow…," you softly mumble as you wake up on a damp, muggy, rock bed in the middle of what looks like a old dark canyon. The sky is a dark gray, and seems to get increasingly cold. You're confused at first and believe you're dreaming, but then you realize you're in quite an amount of pain. You manage to sit up.. which makes your head throb. You put you hand to your head and suddenly feel a cold wet streak of blood trailing down your right brow. You take you hand away and realize your bleeding.

"**shit.."**

Trying to stay calm and realizing this wasn't a dream, you try to remember what happened last. Your thoughts are interrupted however, by a cold gust of wind and a loud, distant roar in the canyon-give or take a mile. With a million fears now racing through your mind, you now have a new objective. Finding somewhere to hide.

You somehow managed to get up, with your body aching in pain. Looking around you see a bunch of wreckage. There's metal, shredded tarps, and wood scattered alone the bed of the canyon.

Where you in a crash?

Your eyes then focus on a crevice in the wall of the canyon. Trying not to trip over loose rocks you see that the hole's just big enough to be able to climb in. The same roar fills the canyon with echoes again. You're now wondering if the source of that sound is getting closer. You crawl deeper into the hole.

The blood from the top of your brow is uncomfortably starting to dry on your face, and the smell begins to sicken you. A few minutes pass, and your thoughts again come back to remaining calm. Finally you calm yourself enough to remember the last thing that happened before you woke up.

Today was Monday. At least, the last day you were last conscious on was a Monday -you're not really sure how many hours have past since then. You just had a fun weekend with your girlfriends and procrastinated till Sunday night to do your homework. ..oh you remember. You had to BS.

Like any other day it began walking to school at around 7:00 am. But then a couple of massive figures popped out of nowhere and started chasing you. They wore long dark trenches and plain black masks to hide their faces. You dropped your books to go faster. Then you felt a pair of big hands with green scales and sharp claws grab one of your arms. Then someone covered your mouth with cloth that covered your mouth and nose. _Chloroform. _You couldn't breathe and that's when you blacked out.

You begin to wonder if the wreckage outside your now established hiding place was some sort of plane. Then you start to hear moaning and grumbling voices outside your hole. ..

"arrrrrggh…." A horse voice moaned.

"YOU IDIOT… ahh.. . owww…!! YOU FOOL!" another reprimanded.

"ahhh….. sir.. it wasn't my fault…. please… the storm..we got caught in the storm.."

"WHERE'S THE GIRL?!" the other voice demanded. You began to assume that this was the ringleader of your kidnapping.

"please….sir. I don't see a body around here… perhaps she's not dead! Just.. lost? She couldn't have gone far. Sir. She's probably injured just as we are"

"INJURED? I'M FINE!!! DAMN YOU! And Damn this wind! I can't smell a thing! If she _is_ injured we won't be able to sniff her out.." The guy you assumed was the boss was going to blow his top, "Lord Sinios will be most displeased…and YOU will be to blame for it!"

"NO!! no!! please..I'll find her! We just need-" the subordinate was cut off by another one of those looming loud roars.

"Its Yoru.. He'll kill us if he finds us in his territory," The boss now had a hint of fear wavering in his voice, "but something's off. He probably should have killed us by now. Yoru would never let us pass without a reason..but we had to risk it this time. I wonder.."

"Wonder what sir?"

"Yoru sounds as if… as if he's on the ground. "

"But.. sir. That's highly unlike-" the subordinate was once again cut off with another loud roar. The boss was right though. You could tell the source of the roar was on the ground.

"The only reason he would be on the ground, would be if he was injured..." the boss seemed to be contemplating something, "That's it!! If Yoru is injured.. this is the perfect time to attack him!!"

"But sir!! We cant take Yoru.. he's much too strong!"

"Not if he's injured. If he's injured.. then he cannot fly! Don't you see? We'll have the advantage, and when we kill him, we'll be free to look for the girl. Come on, get ready."

Thoughts began to race your mind again. Who, or what were the things that were just talking right now? It was obvious that they were the ones that kidnapped you, but who was this "Lord Sinios" ? and who was "Yoru" ? and why did it matter if he was on the ground or not? And did that boss thing say this Yoru guy would "kill" them? If they didn't have a chance, what were the odds against you?

You peered out of your hole. This time you were able to see their faces. Green scaled, big, ugly creatures that looked like they escaped from a horror film. You saw that they headed toward right of your hole, so once the coast was clear you planned to go left. At least, this was your plan.

"Sir.. the roar is coming from that direction.."

"I KNOW! Shut up and follow me. As if the Reikai Tantei wasn't enough to worry about.. We have Yoru and our own Lord Sinios on our backs.."

"_**What's the Reikai Tantei**_?" you thought, " _**What a weird name.**_" Was it another monster?

Once you saw that they were almost out of sight, and it was safe to come out, you started to take the left path at the bottom of the canyon. That was, until you realized it only stretched about half a mile until you faced a dead end. There was nowhere to go.

"**What now?**" you asked yourself. It was getting dark. The walls of the canyon were too steep to climb, and other factors started to set in. You needed medical attention. Sure, no bones were broken, and you were grateful for that. But you needed to prevent those cuts and scrapes from getting infected. You also thought about how you were going to make it though this. Fortunately you still had your bag, which had a bottle of water and at least something to eat (aka half eaten candy bar). You tried not to think about food or water, but you were beginning to run out of energy.

While evaluating you situation, your thoughts became suddenly interrupted by a shifting sound within the canyon wall. A giant red centipede crawled out of a hole in the wall, much like the one you were in. This thing was huge, like gigantor huge. You didn't want to stick around to see where it would go. This gigantic thing could eat you for all you know. It was rather disturbing, with the fact that the hole you were hiding in could of also been a home to one of these monsters.

"**Forget this.."** you said as you began to run in the opposite direction. You ran far and fast. You wanted to go home. But you forgot that you were running in the same direction as those beings that kidnapped you.

Well, as fate would have it, you unintentionally caught up with them. They were about a couple hundred yards away when you spotted them. Luckily for you though, they didn't notice. And you dived behind a large boulder that shielded you from their site.

But then your attention turned to what they were looking at. You couldn't believe your eyes….there was no way this could be real..

"**No way…"** you whispered breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or you for that matter.. as this is a "place yourself in the story"-kind of story.

Hey guys thanks for reading this far. I commend you for putting up with this lame story (it's my first) !! I should probably clarify a couple of things. Yoru is my OC, you'll find out what he is in like a minute or so, depending on how fast you read. He will be your companion in the story, but not your love interest. You're on a quest, remember? You were bound to find someone to help you.

You don't meet the gang right away though- that's right, I need to put you through some more challenges first. You didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you?

I've decided to make you crush over Kurama, unless you give me feedback for a different love interest. Will he return your affection? (you better believe it.. shoot man, this story has to have some romance in it!)~as you can probably tell, this story is only made for heroines!

Also there's those cronies of my evil OC, Lord Sinios. That dude is bad news. I don't want to give any secrets away, but if you're caught by them, odds are you're gonna die. Then again, if you don't find your way back home soon you'll probably end up dying that way. So what does Lord Sinios want from you anyway? Aren't you just your average student?

~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~*****************************

**The Bold font is what you "say" and "**_**think**_** "**

_Previously on "Your Unwanted Quest.."_

"_**Forget this.."**__ you said as you began to run in the opposite direction. You ran far and fast. You wanted to go home. But you forgot that you were running in the same direction as those beings that kidnapped you. _

_Well, as fate would have it, you unintentionally caught up with them. They were about a couple hundred yards away when you spotted them. Luckily for you though, they didn't notice. And you dived behind a large boulder that shielded you from their sight._

_But then your attention turned to what they were looking at. You couldn't believe your eyes….there was no way this could be real.._

"_**No way…"**__ you whispered breathlessly._

**********************~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~*****************

Chapter 2: Saving Yoru

The two ugly cronies that kidnapped you in the first place were now in front of a large, mystical creature that could only be identified as a dragon. You couldn't believe your eyes. Those things were only in fairy tales!! But it was a dragon just the same. The dragon was of the eastern variety, if you remember the movie _Spirited_ _Away_, correctly. But this was no sweet Haku. This dragon had black scales that reflected an occasional silver glint here and there, with black hair running along its back. His eyes glowed a furious red. He also had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth accompanied by some gnarly sharp claws.

You noticed the mythical creature had a deep open wound on the upper part of his right front leg, and that half of his body was stuck under what looked to be a large fossilized tree. His wound was bleeding profusely as he thrashed about; trying to protect himself from attacks the two ugly things were now inflicting. Obviously they had the upper advantage, as they were now throwing punches and ripping scales from the dragon. You then recognized the loud roar the dragon produced that echoed throughout the canyon again.

"Sir! Be careful!!"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing. Yoru!! I thank you for these scales!! I'll make a fortune at black market!!" the dominant of the two creeps cackled.

"ROOOOOAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" replied the injured dragon, now fuming with hatred and frustration.

Watching from your boulder you couldn't help but feel sorry for the dragon's situation. You continued to watch in horror as the two cronies ripped a couple of scales from the dragon's neck. He fought back of course, but wasn't able to extend fast enough because of the fossilized tree that was on him, preventing him to move any farther.

"_**that looks so painful…" **_you thought to yourself, "_**but what can I do? If i get close to that thing he'll tear me to shreds', and those two ugly beasts will most likely capture me again or kill me for running away."**_

You looked around the bed of the canyon. You could escape easily now, with your two captors busy beating the crap out of that defenseless dragon. It was your first time seeing a mythical creature thought to not exist, and now you wondered if leaving it to die so you could escape would be you best option –Actually, it was. But did that sit right with you?

"_**there's got to be away to help him," **_you thought. You began to look around for anything to defend yourself with, but there were only rocks. Then you noticed another large boulder behind the dragon that sort of aligned with the fossilized tree. It was a long shot, but you began to contemplate the chances of pushing that boulder at an angle where it would knock off the fossilized tree. But how the hell were you going to move a boulder that size? And how were you going to do it unnoticed?

Then you saw it. It was another hole in the wall. There were two of them actually; one that was just slightly right of the boulder and another that was just a little farther away from the rock you were hiding behind now. There might be a chance that the two holes connected. You decided to go for it.

Slowly you crawled to the hole while the echoes of Yoru's roars filled the canyon again.

"_**this is crazy.. what the hell am I doing? "**_ you thought as you reached the hole. Just as you predicted, the hole extended further into the wall of the canyon. "_**its so dark.. I can't see a thing!"**_ you began to worry as you practically hugged the wall while walking deeper in. Finally it was to the point where you couldn't see a thing, but continued to walk in the dark anyway. Surely it would end and you'd be behind the other boulder right?

Suddenly you started to hear something crawling behind you. Whatever it was it sounded big.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! AHHHHHHHH!!" **So much for being inconspicuous. You began to run. This caused whatever the hell it was behind to instinctively to set chase after you.

After running in the dark for about 12 agonizingly scary seconds, you saw it. A light at the end of the tunnel. (Normally you'd stay away from that folks, but if something's chasing you- by all means!) You ran outside the hole and kept running.

As you predicted the connecting holes led right behind Yoru and the new boulder. The thing that was chasing you was, as you guessed it, the giant red centipede. This thing was fast and didn't stop. You probably pissed him off by entering his home. Without realizing it, you stopped directly in front of the new boulder that was behind the stuck Yoru under the fossilized tree. The giant red centipede didn't stop however, and he was headed straight for you.

The giant bug was now in a frenzy and was going to crush you. But just as he was, you quickly stepped out of the way, making the giant insect have a huge impact on that boulder. The boulder then violently rolled toward Yoru and the fossilized tree. It was a million to one chance, but that impact did the trick. The boulder knocked the tree out of the way, and Yoru was free.

The dragon was swift –almost graceful as he slipped out from under the tree. Without hesitation he roared again and slammed the two cronies into the other side of the canyon wall with his tail. They were unconscious now, and Yoru threw them aside for good measure. Meanwhile scared and confused, that giant centipede ran back into its hole.

You now started to slowly back away as the dragon had his back to you. What you didn't expect was how fast he turned around to face you. You fell backwards with your bum now on the ground, with your whole body too petrified to move. Yoru slowly came up to you, his eyes staring right into yours.

You were face to face with a dragon almost 20 times your size. You braced yourself.

"_**I'm going to die… death! death by dragon!!"**_

You expected him to sink his teeth into you, but he didn't. Instead, the big beast started to sniff you as well as your bag. He stopped at your bag, and started to nudge it. Then he looked at you again.

"**uh..**" was all that came from your mouth. Then you looked at your bag. "_**the candy bar!!!"**_

Did the dragon want your candy bar? It seemed ridiculous, but you decided it was either you or Hershey's' Almond Chocolate. You took it out and held it in front of him with two hands. He sniffed it.

"**uh… um.. do you want some? It has almonds in it. I….um… do you like almonds!?" **you asked timidly. "_**yikes. I wonder if dragons can eat chocolate.. they're nothing like dogs though, right?"**_

Yoru sniffed it once more before sticking his tongue out to grab it, wrapper and all. Yoru began to chew slowly and then a look of satisfaction spread over his face.

"My name is Yoru," the dragon began, "I, am in your debt."

~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~

**Author's note**: okay so I bet your wondering when the boys are going to rescue you. That will be described in the next chapter, as well as the reason for your capture and Lord Sinios' evil plan.

If you want to give me any tips, by all means do so. I don't mind cause' this is my first fan fic. Its probably really confusing- and if it isn't, well then, kudos to you!


End file.
